Tongue Tied
by Noya Tobioma
Summary: oc x Hikaru Hitachiin


**Hikaru Hitachiin x Kuro Hai**

 ** _"Don't take me tongue tied, don't wave no goodbye."_**

"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru game'!"

Many girls squealed with excitement at the so-called **'adorable devils'.** But, one boy that was there... because of his sister forced him to go there with her... Everyday... He rolled his eyes. "Remind me why I have to come here again." Kuro told his sister, Lilli. Lilli giggled and looked at Kuro. "Unless you want to walk home alone and wait outside until I get there, your best option is to wait here until Dad picks us up."

Letting out a defeated groan, he slumped into a velvet chair. "Curse you, father..." Kuro muttered to himself. After all, it was his first day at Ouran Academy. Being his father, he was going to be exceptionally busy. "I don't understand why he didn't get me a car. I mean, I know how to drive for crying out loud! I have a license!" Kuro complained to Lilli, tracing his finger along the intricate carving on the arm of the couch. "Maybe it's because you're irresponsible and caref-"

"Shut up, Lilli." Kuro growled, through his bangs, he could see his sister smirking, continuing to look at the twins. "You kinda act like the Hitachiin twins, Kuro." He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right." He scoffed, "I'm nothing like them."

"Nothing like who?"

Kuro jumped in his seat, nearly screaming. He snapped his head back to face two pairs of golden eyes. "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, don't you ever do that again!" Kuro said, facing back to Lilli.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! We were just talking about you." Lilli says with a smirk on her face. "We can tell." They say in unison. Hikaru bent down and poked Kuro's left cheek. "He gets this super pissed look whenever he talks about us." He says, grinning. "Not to mention he acts all huffy and gets this look in his eyes." Kaoru added. "Shut up." Kuro muttered. The two bent down and both kissed his cheeks. All what he could hear were the girls squealing from excitement. Kuro yelped in embarrassment, hiding his growing blush with his fingers. The twins ignored it, and hopped onto either side of the couch, sandwiching him in between.

"So, Kuro, let's play a game." Hikaru whispered. "We won't leave until you play with us." rasped Kaoru's husky voice; Kuro's blush became even darker. "F-Fine."

"Yay!" the both of them cheered, getting off the couch and came to face him. Hikaru and Kaoru sported their green-ish-gray hats on their head, hiding the difference in with they parted their head. They did some dizzy movements, and Kuro completely lost track of their spins. All he could see were blurs, and then they returned to their original positions. They plastered identical smirks.

"Now, which of one is Hikaru?" they say in unison. Almost instantly, Kuro said to the one on the left, "You're Kaoru." Kuro pointed to the one on the right and told him, "And you're Hikaru." The twins gaped. "Kaoru... He won..." Hikaru murmured. Kaoru slid his cap off and rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Wow." was all he could say.

Hikaru gazed at him. "How did you do it?" he asked Kuro, amazed. "It's not that hard." Kuro says, leaning back into the couch's cushions. "You two may look alike, but you aren't identical." The twins gasped. Haruhi had said the same thing to them. Brushing himself off, Kuro started for the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go into the garden." Kuro announced, turning the knob and heading into the corridor.

"Don't be too long! You do want to get a ride home, correct?" Lilli chimed. Kuro turned around and glared at her. "Ha ha, very funny. I won't wander." Kuro said. Then, he turned back, his shoes making noises at the quiet corridor. After he left, the twins were still in shock. "I can't believe he actually won." said a defeated Hikaru falling into the couch. "He is a very smart kid." Lilli said.

"I see, he is almost like Kyoya." Kaoru chuckled. Hikaru, unlike his brother he wasn't over the fact that the second time in their lives, someone outside of their family was able to tell them apart. "Did you hear what he said? He said we're not identical." he said straitening up. "Hikaru, I don't know why you're still not over it." Kaoru rolled his eyes.

Hikaru stood up, completely alienate about his brother's attitude. "I can't believe you aren't completely amazed that Kuro was able to tell us apart!" He shouted at his brother. "He treated us like two individuals! Not one, Kaoru! Two!" Kaoru was leaning against one of the columns in the room smirking. "Doesn't it make you feel... lightheaded?!" Kaoru grinned. "No, because I don't love him." He replied coolly. Hikaru's eyes widened and he blushed, staring at his shoes. "I never said I loved him!" he retorted.

"Well, if you want to catch up to him, you better find him before he winds himself too much in that rose garden." Lilli says. "Kuro is very special. I think he might have feelings for you too, Hikaru. But you better confront him before he changes his mind." Hikaru didn't bother to correct Lilli if he had feelings for him or not. He just sprinted out of the door, calling for Kuro. Lilli smiled. "Heh..." She says and looks at Kaoru. "Now, I could be wrong, but I think we're witnessing the beginnings of love here." Lilli concluded. Kaoru chuckled and nodded.

"Kuro!" Hikaru cried out, finally catching up to him in the garden. "Hm?" Kuro say, turning around. Hikaru was unable to stop himself in time, so he slammed into him at full speed, knocking them down. Kuro hit the ground with a thud, and he shut his eyes tight. "Be a little careful next time, Hikaru." Kuro groaned. His eyes fluttered open, and he could feel Hikaru's warm breath tickling his face.

His eyes made his melt almost instantly. Whimpering, Kuro blushed. If it weren't for Hikaru's knees, he'll be crushed. Hikaru's eyes widened and he used his hands at the side of his head to propel himself up. "I'm sorry, Kuro." he said sheepishly, helping him up. Brushing himself off, he smiled. "That's okay, Hikaru." Hikaru grinned. "I'm not Hikaru." Kuro scoffed. "Nice try, Hikaru. But I know it's you." He says, sticking his tongue out. Hikaru shook his head and laughed. "How do you do that?"

"I honestly don't know myself. I can just tell." He said, gazing into his golden eyes. "You're special, Hikaru. I can see clearly." Hikaru blushed and shuffled his feet. "Really?"

"Hikaru, everyone is special in their own way. You and Kaoru are both very different, but really similar at the same time." Hikaru gaped at words. He was so tongue tied. "You're the only one besides Kaoru who treats me like I'm special." Hikaru confessed. Kuro took his hand and squeezed it. "Let's play a game." He whispered.

Hikaru grinned. "Okay." He turned and started walking. "If you find me, I'll reward you one kiss." Kuro state. Hikaru's eyes widened. "And if I don't?" he asked. "Well, you'll have to find me one way or another." He said, disappearing into the maze. Hikaru shook his head, chuckling.

He already knew he was going to find him. Kuro had just stepped into his and Kaoru's closed world. There is no turning back now.


End file.
